


It Wasn't Meant To Go This Way

by spacecleavage



Series: Would you look at the Time? [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bellarke smut !!! 4. Masturbation (possibly with toys?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Meant To Go This Way

Clarke was an exhibitionist, she had no shamein admitting that, but what she didn’t know was that Bellamy had voyeuristic tendencies. Not that she could blame him, she loved to watch just as much as the next person.

So when Bellamy had walked into her room (without knocking), she had just continued to rub her fingers against her clit, while thrusting her dildo in and out of herself. She had a range of toys, but today she had decided to use ‘Bob’, he was a seven inch, thick, veiny cock with a set of fake balls at the end.

Now Bob was definitely one of her favourite toys, he had this way of stretching her out that no person had ever achieved before. She would never admit this part to Bellamy, but she always imagined that it was his cock she was fucking when she played with ‘Bob’.

So that moment of horror when Bellamy walked in, quickly faded when she saw his eyes darken and take in her full appearance. (If he had been anyone else, Clarke would have lost her shit, but she and Bellamy had been dancing around this subject for a while)

She had just sped up her thrusts with Bob and allowed Bellamy to see more of her body as the circled closer and harder to her clit.

“Fuck Clarke?” Bellamy half groaned, half asked.

“Yeah?” Clarke answered.

“Can we never leave this tent?”


End file.
